<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>uh, deep shit blueberry bacon. by avosettas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913366">uh, deep shit blueberry bacon.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avosettas/pseuds/avosettas'>avosettas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, Crosstale Sans (Undertale), Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Horrortale Sans/Crosstale Sans (Undertale), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:07:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avosettas/pseuds/avosettas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmare sighs. "Cross has just made a fool of himself again, though. Falling asleep in the hall, of all things…" <br/>It's clearly Nightmare's emotionally-constipated way of saying <i>Cross hasn't been sleeping again, go check on him and make sure he's actually sleeping.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>uh, deep shit blueberry bacon.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magyka13/gifts">Magyka13</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>...i am so sorry for the title, i just thought it was hilarious. it's from "opening up" from waitress the musical.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Horror hums as he works. It's a trait he'd unconsciously picked up from Cross, and never noticed until Killer had pointed it out with a snicker. </p>
<p>(Killer had gotten last pick of the snickerdoodles for making Cross so self-conscious, Horror thinks. Or maybe that had been a different time - Killer was often relegated to getting the last choice of desserts for silly infractions, though he didn't seem to think it much of a punishment.)</p>
<p>The recipe is also one he's picked up from Cross - a pie crust. Cross hadn't been specific on <i>where</i> he'd picked it up from - or who - but it was one of the few things he could make well every time, and it always seemed to make him happy.</p>
<p>And cooking with him makes Horror happy, so he'd picked the recipe up just by watching Cross make it so often. Of course, Cross had written it down at some point, but by now, Horror could make it by heart, and that was something that their whole little family was proud of. </p>
<p>He presses the cooled dough out a bit with one palm, and then halves the lump he's left with before spreading a bit of flour on one of them. Then, he grabs his rolling pin and coats that with flour as well. It wouldn't do well to have everything sticking together. </p>
<p>The whole thing goes into a pie tin when it's been flattened enough. Cross always uses his fingers to press the raw crust into the crevices of the pan, but Horror's hands are too big for it. Instead, he uses a spoon, and then slices off the excess with a swipe of one claw. </p>
<p>The remaining half goes back into the fridge, to be used for the pie top later. Maybe he'll ask Cross to help him decide how to cover the pie, when it's done. Or maybe he'll let Cross make those lattices he likes so much. He always looks so focused when he weaves the dough together, much more delicately than Horror ever could. </p>
<p>He gives the crust another onceover with the spoon, and then places that into the fridge as well. </p>
<p>...Maybe he should ask Cross what kind of filling would be best, now. They have a few peaches and some different kinds of berries, and to be quite frank, those are too many choices for Horror. </p>
<p>Although mixed berry sounds rather nice. He makes a note of it on his phone, and then checks to make sure everything is turned off so the kitchen won't burn down. </p>
<p>Time to find Cross, then. He's the pie-baking expert, in Horror's frankly biased opinion, and so he'll get the last word on fillings and pie tops and such. </p>
<p>Horror steps out into the living room, where the television has been blaring for the past hour. He's gotten good at tuning it out, though, so he lets Killer turn the volume up as high as he likes. Today, however, Nightmare is seated in front of the television by himself, sitting in their cushy loveseat with an expression like he's eaten a sour lemon. </p>
<p>"Horror," he says, glancing away from whatever crazy reality channel Killer had left the television set to. "I didn't want to disturb you." </p>
<p>"you… need somethin'?" Horror asks in reply. </p>
<p>"Not quite," Nightmare sighs. "Cross has just made a fool of himself again, though. Falling asleep in the hall, of all things…" </p>
<p>Horror snorts a little. It's clearly Nightmare's emotionally-constipated way of saying <i>Cross hasn't been sleeping again, go check on him and make sure he's actually sleeping.</i> </p>
<p>"gotcha," he says, instead of calling his boss out on his caring tendencies. Just because it's obvious doesn't mean he needs to embarrass Nightmare over it. </p>
<p>He goes upstairs without another word. The old stairs creak beneath his heavy steps - it always makes him wonder if Nightmare had simply moved into an old building, because they all knew this had been his home universe. But they also all knew better than to ask. </p>
<p>Cross's room is at the very end of the hall, near Dust's. When Horror had arrived, four of the bedrooms had been occupied, including the one he had moved into. One of them was Error's, set aside for his rare visits, and one had become Cross's. </p>
<p>He's not sure, but he thinks Nightmare likes it this way, having the house filled with people, instead of with empty rooms. Horror himself certainly likes it, but he's always thrived on hanging around people. </p>
<p>There's no movement anywhere on this floor - even Dust's room is silent, and Killer's cat must be hunting in the cellar or something. So Horror knocks and hopes that Cross is sleeping. </p>
<p>He isn't, though. As soon as Horror's first slow knock has landed, Cross calls a groggy sounding "Come in" from within the room. </p>
<p>"hey, applesauce," Horror greets him. Cross blinks blearily at him from his bed, having sat up when the door opened. He shuts it behind him, before climbing onto the mattress. "heard you were… having trouble... sleeping." </p>
<p>Cross shrugs jerkily, though he doesn't protest when Horror pulls him closer to cuddle. "I'm fine," he argues, but he even <i>sounds</i> exhausted. </p>
<p>"mhm," Horror replies disbelievingly. Cross doesn't tell any of them much about his old life, though there were bits and pieces that everyone had become aware of. One such piece of information was his aversion to falling asleep, though Horror had no idea why that would be. </p>
<p>"been baking," he says as he lays down, pulling Cross with him. The other doesn't protest, though he doesn't seem all that happy about being manhandled, either. His hands grip the front of Horror's jacket tightly. "thought i'd… ask what kinda top you wanna put on… the pie. and… fillings." </p>
<p>He gets another jerky shrug for his troubles."I like lattices," Cross murmurs. "Dunno what we have in terms of stuff that could be used for fillings." </p>
<p>"lattices… are nice. was thinking maybe… mixed berries. for the filling. we have… raspberries. blackberries… think we have blueberries." Cross is already relaxing against him, lulled by the easy conversation. "we have… peaches, too."</p>
<p>"Mixed berry sounds," Cross yawns suddenly, interrupting his words. "Mixed berry sounds good," he says, voice thick with sleepiness, though he tenses suddenly. "...It's not in the oven, is it?" </p>
<p>"nah," Horror affirms, and Cross sags once more, his sudden worry relieved. "you should… get some sleep, applesauce. the pie will… it'll still be there… in the morning." </p>
<p>Cross looks like he's going to argue, but his drowsiness seems to win, and he snuggles into Horror's chest a bit. "Don't leave," he says, but there's barely any force to the demand. </p>
<p>"i… won't," Horror replies, and soon Cross's breathing evens and slows, and his grip on Horror's jacket relaxes incrementally. </p>
<p>Horror settles with him, though he doesn't sleep. He was planning on staying no matter what, anyway. They can finish the pie tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>twitter @avosettas</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>